Numbers
by ThatOneOverTheTopPhanGirl
Summary: Why does time have to go so slowly? Why does it have to be a set record? Never changing, always the same. Always the same distance apart, always constant, never changing. In a world where a specific event is already set in your life, Dan has to find out whether this is a good thing or a bad thing and whether he will allow nature to take it's own course or decide for himself. Phan
1. Numbers are special

Dan sighed, looking at his wrist impatiently. _  
9 years 3 months 12 days 9 hours 4 minutes 3 seconds_.  
He sighed again, why did it have to be so long away? Why didn't he get a say in any of this? And what does this all mean anyway? He couldn't help but glance back down at the numbers.  
_9 years 3 months 12 days 9 hours 3 minutes 39 seconds.  
_Why does time have to go so slowly? Why couldn't he speed it up, stopping and starting at random points in his life that he enjoyed or is yet to enjoy? Why does it have to be a set record? Never changing, always the same. Always the same distance apart, always constant, never changing.  
Clearly Dan over thought things.  
_9 years 3 months 12 days 9 hours 1 minute 17 seconds.  
_He walked into the kitchen where his mum was making cookies for his little brother's birthday. He tried to take a swipe at the melted chocolate in a bowl but his mum turned around quickly and slapped his hand away smiling at him fondly.  
"Honestly Daniel, you should have learnt by now that I have eyes in the back of my head!" It took him a moment to realise she was joking. He smiled faintly before asking the question he had been asking since he could talk.  
"Mum, what do the numbers on my wrist mean?" She smiled again, she knew this question well for Dan had asked her about the numbers many times before. Each time trying a new tactic to get her son to understand. She bent down and sat him on her knee while quickly thinking of a summary in her head.  
"The numbers are special. They count down to the day that you meet the most important person of your life, often called a soul mate. They don't necessarily have to become your wife or husband, but that is generally the way they turn out." She said to the young boy in her arms. He glanced at her wrist.  
_0 years 0 months 0 days 0 hours 0 minutes 0 seconds.  
_"Why do all your numbers say zero?" He asked, evidentially confused.  
"Because I already met my person, your father." She sighed happily at the thought.  
"But why don't I get to choose when I meet them? Why do I have to wait for ages?" This clearly stumped Dan's mum.  
"No one knows." She replied simply before putting Dan back down and carrying on with her cookies.  
Dan glanced at his wrist again.  
_9 years 3 months 12 days 8 hours 47 minutes 51 seconds._

* * *

**That's right… I'M BACK! MUHAHAHAHA! I know it's a short chapter, I liked ending it like this though**** I think you can all tell where this story is going but shuuush! I'm trying my best!:D Next chapter will be up soon.  
Just realised I've uploaded 3 new fanfics in one night…  
And I had parent's evening earlier so I missed out on half the night…  
I really need to get a life…  
Again, inspired by Tumblr! It was originally a Sherlock post but I took inspiration from that to write my own story:)  
ThatOneOverTheTopPhanGirl 3**


	2. Forwards and backwards

_2 years 0 months 0 days 1 hour 34 minutes 59 seconds.  
_Dan had always hated the timer on his wrist. He wanted to decide who the most important person in his life was. Not a load of numbers. Although he hated them, he had started getting excited about seeing exactly 2 years etched onto his skin. He scowled and scolded himself for thinking this but quickly glanced down at the timer again.  
_2 years 0 months 0 days 1 hour 29 minutes 5 seconds._  
He sighed.  
"17 years old and he's still waiting for his person." He says out loud to no one in particular. Most of his classmates had already found theirs, whether it being in the form of a best friend, boy/girlfriend or family member. Not him though. He got teased for having to wait although, in his mind, he teased right back. He teased them because once they had found their person; they felt obliged to stay with them. He could see the strains in most of their relationships and he silently mocked them as that would never be him. He would never feel like he had to keep a friendship/relationship going with a person because his wrist told him too. He's not that kind of person. And come to think of it, taking an order from your wrist does sound mental. He glanced back down at the numbers.  
_2 years 0 months 0 days 1 hour 17 minutes 2 seconds.  
_"UURGH!" He practically yelled and shook his wrist, willing time to go faster. No such luck. He stood up and pulled on his trainers and coat.  
"Where are you going?" His Mum asked as he stormed towards the front door.  
"Out." He says flatly.  
"No you're not. It's freezing out there!" He hesitated while in the middle of turning the door handle. Usually he would obey his Mum. He didn't want to say no but she just didn't understand. She had already found her person. Making up his mind, he turned the door handle the rest of the way and walked out into the icy cold darkness.

* * *

His feet pattered against the ground and his breath came out in little puffs. When he was younger he used to think that the cold created something called 'dragon breath' and when he was fully grown, he would be able to breath fire. He smiled as he realised that secretly, he still did believe this slightly.  
Just as he was thinking about YouTube and what it would be like to make videos, he felt a burning sensation on his wrist. His knees collapsed underneath him from the pain and when he opened his eyes, he was lying on the ground, clutching his wrist in agony. He glanced at the numbers which were a blood red colour.  
_0 years 7 months 3 days 24 minutes 16 seconds.  
_Dan stared at the timer on his wrist in disbelief. Had it just… jumped forwards? Can the numbers even do this? Or had he actually travelled forward in time? He went for the first suggestion. The timer had returned to its original colour and was now ticking away as if nothing had happened. He continued staring at the numbers before turning on his heel and running straight back towards his house.

* * *

"MUM!" He yelled, bursting through the door.  
"What?!" She yelled back, running in from the living room, obviously thinking he had been hurt in some way.  
"The… Numbers…" Said Dan panting. "They've jumped forwards…" His Mum slowly moved towards him and took his wrist in her hand. She examined the timer and looked back up at Dan.  
"It looks like your person is closer than you think." She said smiling at him, before bustling him into bed. He lay there thinking all night, absent-mindedly rubbing his wrist.  
They moved. They physically moved closer to the number he desperately wanted to be shown etched onto his skin, as much as he denied it. Maybe his wish had come true after all. Dark thoughts began to enter Dan's mind after this though.  
_What if they don't like me? What if I don't like them? What if we don't have anything in common? If the numbers can move forwards, can they move backwards? Oh god, what if we never meet? What if I'm stuck never meeting this person because we keep moving around? That settles it then, I'm never moving from this bed again. Don't be so stupid Dan; you can't never leave your bed. You've got to pee sometime. Right, I'll install a toilet in the bed. Ew gross! I'll wear nappies? Even grosser! Urgh. I give up.  
_Dan stopped having an internal war with himself and grabbed his laptop. He clicked onto YouTube and noticed that a new video had been put up by his favourite YouTuber, Amazingphil. He clicked on it and began to watch.  
"Hi guys!-" Dan ignored the rest of the video, he kept wondering if he could ever do that. 'Vlog'. No, he would never have the confidence. He decided quickly before falling into an uneasy sleep full off numbers, a person with no face and a bed with a toilet in it. Overall, Dan had a pretty shit night.

**Aw, poor Dannykins! I started to get bored with waiting so long though so I made it jump forwards! Muhaha! Don't worry; the pair will be together soon. Guarantee.  
Anyway, please review and favourite because… I like them ^.^ I read all my reviews and love getting feedback so please, even if it's criticism, as long as it helps my writing get better****  
Okay, you're begging now.  
I know…  
Byee!:D  
ThatOneOverTheTopPhanGirl x**


	3. Burn

_What else do you like?_

**I like llamas, and bears**

_I like lions._

**I know, I like Muse.**

_I know xD My favourite album of theirs is origin of symmetry!_

**Would it be crazy to say that that is my favourite album of theirs to?!**

_Haha, no it wouldn't! It is their greatest album ever!_

**It's funny how much we have in common really.**

_And how much we don't._

Dan was just getting ready to type out a response to his new friend Phil when his Mum called up to him from downstairs telling him to get off his computer and get some fresh air. He sighed slightly; of course his Mum would ruin it for him just when he was happy. He figured he would just talk to Phil later so he quickly typed out his final message and logged off the computer.

**Urgh, my Mum's telling me to go into the outside world (what even is that?) I'll talk to you later:)**

He didn't wait for a response before signing off and pulling on his trainers. It was an unusually hot day in Manchester so he didn't need anything other than that.  
Walking round he glanced at his wrist. He hadn't done that since he had started talking to Phil. It was weird remembering that he used to be obsessed with it and now he couldn't give two flying llamas what they read or not.  
_0 years 0 months 0 days 0 hours 15 minutes 34 seconds.  
_Dan felt his heart begin to race as he realised how much time had passed since the last time he had looked at the numbers. It was the night that they had moved forwards. He looked around at the passers-by; any one of them could be his soul mate. Urgh, Dan hated the word but it was quicker than saying the most important person in his life. He glanced back down.  
_0 years 0 months 0 days 0 hours 14 minutes 21 seconds.  
_He felt as if his hear was going to beat out of his chest in excitement. He quickly sat down before he collapsed and immediately felt a burning sensation in his wrist.  
_1 year 4 months 5 days 17 hours 6 minutes 23 seconds.  
_Dan goggled at the timer, did the slightest thing he did change everything? He stood back up, quick as a flash, and began to walk towards the Manchester eye. The burning began again.  
_0 years 0 months 0 days 0 hours 5 minutes 0 seconds.  
_He looked around again and switched direction.  
_0 years 0 months 24 days 0 hours 0 minutes 1 second.  
_He turned again, this was getting frustrating.  
_0 years 0 months 0 days 0 hours 1 minute 52 seconds.  
_Dan stopped in his tracks. The timer didn't change so he guessed he was doing the right thing.  
This was it. The moment he had been waiting for. The moment that he had longed to come for 17 years now.  
_0 years 0 months 0 days 0 hours 0 minutes 30 seconds.  
_His eyes zoomed in on the seconds.  
_29 seconds.  
28 seconds.  
27 seconds.  
26 seconds.  
25 seconds.  
24 seconds.  
_Dan looked up; he couldn't see anybody that really stood out to him. They were all grown-ups. But he guessed that's it isn't it, you don't really know who it's going to be until it happens. And you don't get to decide, the numbers decide for you. It took this long for Dan to figure it out though.  
He looked back down at his wrist.  
_0 years 0 months 0 days 0 hours 0 minutes 10 seconds.  
9 seconds.  
8 seconds.  
7 seconds.  
6 seconds.  
5 seconds.  
4 seconds.  
3 seconds.  
2 seconds.  
1 second.  
_Burn.  
_2 years 6 months 1 day 21 hours 9 minutes 42 seconds._

* * *

**I'm terrible aren't I. I wasn't planning it to end like this but the idea popped into my head and now it's stuck. Don't worry; it's not going to be going on like this for much longer now****  
I'm really sorry.  
Was it just me who's heart was beating just like Dan's while re-reading this? Seriously, I'm still calming down… why did I do this to you? I honestly don't know.  
ThatOneOverTheTopPhanGirl x**


	4. Skyping

Phil Lester frowned as he rubbed the still red mark on his wrist.  
_2 years 6 months 1 day 21 hours 9 minutes 42 seconds.  
_What just happened? He had been a second away from meeting his soul mate, and then got a phone call and it had changed. He had nearly screamed into the speaker when he answered it, he had been that angry. It turned out it was just Gemma, one of his friends, asking what he was doing that Saturday. He had told her he was busy. He was actually planning on skyping Dan for the first time and was not being interrupted by anyone, even if it was one of his friends.  
_2 years 6 months 1 day 21 hours 2 minutes 34 seconds.  
_He glanced around Manchester, looking for anyone that he recognised or knew in any way, but finding no one. He began to walk towards the Manchester eye, still keeping his eyes peeled for any sort of familiar face.  
Burn.  
_0 years 0 months 0 days 0 hours 0 minutes 26 seconds.  
_Phil's heart leapt with happiness. Everything he did changed what was going to happen. He began to walk more slowly staring at the countdown on his wrist.  
_14 seconds.  
13 seconds.  
12 seconds.  
11 seconds.  
10 seconds.  
_He glanced around quickly, still seeing no one.  
_7 seconds.  
6 seconds.  
5 seconds.  
4 seconds.  
_"Oof!" Phil had walked straight into someone. "Sorry." He said, glancing at them quickly. No one he knew.  
He glanced down at the numbers again.  
_0 years 0 months 0 days 0 hours 0 minutes 0 seconds.  
_The timer flashed red on his arm. He turned around like lightening and tried to spot the person he had walked into just moments before that.  
He began pushing and shoving through the crowd, but to no such success. He had just met his soul mate and had lost them, possibly forever.

* * *

_Do you want to go on Skype?  
__**Yeah why not, should be fun to see your actual face^.^  
**__Hey, there is nothing fun about my face! It's more like funny.  
__**Sounds like my face.  
**__Haha, I saw someone that looked like you the other day, like exactly like you. Same hair, eye colour and everything! But it wasn't you.  
__**How do you know?  
**__Because this person looked tired and exhausted (they were also staring at their wrist like their life depended on it)  
__**Haha, fair enough. Which wrist?  
**__The one with the numbers…  
__**Oh. All my numbers hit zero the other day.  
**__Same, who's your 'soul mate'?  
__**I don't know. I bumped past them and never saw them again:/ Wbu?  
**__Never found mine either. How ironic that it must be us that this happens to:L  
__**Ikr, should we go on Skype then?  
**__Okay__  
*Calling Dan Howell*  
_The webcam flashed on and I came face to face to the person I had been thinking of seeing for months.  
"Hi!" Said Dan cheerily.  
"Hey!" Phil replied with just as much enthusiasm, although something was off. He had seen Dan's face before but couldn't quite place it.  
"Well this is new, you're physically responding to me instead of talking on a YouTube video!"  
"Well it's weird seeing your face, I always thought you would have lighter hair."  
"Hey, the hair is incredible. Don't dis it." Said Dan while sub-consciously beginning to fiddle with his fringe.  
"Never said it wasn't. I still think mine's better." Phil replied, giving Dan and wink and a smirk.  
"Oh, you do not want to play that game Phil." Dan said, clicking his fingers around with as much sass as possible.  
"This is war, ladies and gentlemen, the first ever… HAIR GAMES!" Phil threw his hands in the air and pulled the manliest face he could. Dan chuckled before joining in.  
"On Phil's side of the screen, weighing in at something or another, with jet black hair and quite a few hits on YouTube, it's Philip Lester!" Dan yelled, not really caring that his entire neighbourhood could probably hear him.  
"And on Dan's side of the screen, weighing in at about the same as an elephant with brown, completely not as good as Phil's, hair and absolutely no hits on YouTube, it's Daniel Howell!" Phil continued the introduction watching Dan's face turn into an evil smirk.  
"I do not weigh the same as an elephant!"  
"Oh yeah, prove it." Phil replied. To his shock however, Dan literally got up and went into the bathroom with his laptop, finding the scales he stood on them and showed Phil his weight. He then turned the screen back round to face him while returning to his bedroom.  
"Think I just did." Dan said winking and grinning from ear to ear.  
"Alright, alright, you win!" Phil said, putting his hands up in defeat.  
The conversation carried on like this until they both fell asleep; their laptop's eventually shutting down from drained battery in the early hours of the morning.

**There we go, Phil's point of view for Sasaphrinascream :)  
I've also decided to start thanking everyone who reviews my stories at the end of every chapter sooo…  
Thank you to:  
143denimmermaid- (I have a friend called Denim xD) You were my first reviewer and the reason I carried on writing this story because I knew at least one person wanted me to carry on:)  
Sasaphrinascream- You were my second reviewer and also inspired this chapter:) I also wish we had this, it would save a hell of a lot of time for everybody I think:')  
notweirdgifted- You were my third reviewer! Thank you for liking my idea:) and yes, the next chapter was put up;D Also, the numbers did move back… I'm sorryD':  
a-light-of-hope- You were my longest review ever!:O This is also the first review that anybody has said that they fangirled so that made me smile:D I know exactly how you feel though, I've had seizures with some of the Phanfiction's I've read… You also quoted Ron Weasley. You are officially the most awesome person ever!:D  
athleanaprime21- I've never seen that film, I got the idea from Tumblr so that could possibly be where it came from:') But you have just given me a new film to watch so that makes you 500% cooler:D  
AmazingChloeIsNotAPigeon- I freaking love your username! Best username ever! And thank you, I did try to make it as suspenseful as I could xD  
ttiiggeerr- I did write more! And thank you for being interested in my writing, my English teacher has always said I'm not that good:') This will show her!  
pixpix101- Ikr, the suspense was killing me while writing it! (And I knew what was going to happen!) (I actually changed the last bit, they were supposed to meet but I was like lol. Nope.) And your favourite story ever?! I find that hard to believe but thank you so much anyway! This made my day:')  
So there we go, I think I wrote more in the author's note than I did in the story o.O  
Also, I know I've used the concept of the hair games in one of my other Phanfics, I enjoy Dan and Phil having battles about hair though… I don't even know why… Maybe it's some sort of fetish or something o.O  
This is mainly just a filler chapter while I get my next one ready, sorry if it had nothing to do with the story:')  
Anyway thank you for all your lovely reviews, I will be updating soon!:D  
ThatOneOverTheTopPhanGirl x**


	5. Finale

**This is my last chapter on this story :'( I absolutely loved writing it though and may make a sequel in due time or add things like behind the scenes footage, bloopers and character interviews at the end if you guys ask me some questions in your reviews! (This can be for every single character mentioned in here, whether they spoke or were only mentioned by one of the other characters, they can be asked questions!)**

_Where was he?  
_That question had been flicking in and out of his mind for the past ten minutes, the reason being that Dan hadn't shown up yet.  
_What if he blew me off?  
What if he was pretending to be my friend and then left?  
What if he can see me from where I'm standing?  
What if he's laughing at me?  
What if…  
_Phil's thoughts trailed off. He didn't want to think like this but he was so nervous about meeting Dan that he couldn't help it. He sat down on a nearby bench and scanned the town centre. Dan didn't appear to be anywhere and Phil's nerves started to get the better of him.  
He stood up and began to walk towards Starbucks, hoping that a muffin would calm him down. He walked towards the shop and was just about to push the door to go in when someone walked out. He glanced at the person, who glanced back.  
_Flashback  
A bustling street.  
_Phil blinked before carrying on into the shop, but made it no further than two steps before a hand grabbed his arm and pulled him round. He looked back into the face of the person he had just passed.  
_Flashback  
the Manchester eye.  
_Phil shook his head, what was going on?  
"Phil?" The voice brought him back and he looked closer at the brown-haired boy- Could he say boy? He looked quite grown up but no older than 18.  
"Phil, it's me, Dan." He stared at Dan for a moment before recognising him finally and grinning.  
"Dan?!" Phil asked, when he nodded Phil gave him a light slap on the arm.  
"Ow, what was that for?" Asked Dan, imitating immense pain.  
"That was for the past ten minutes of my life that have been wasted waiting for you!" Phil replied before stealing Dan's muffin. "Therefore, I must take your muffin." Said Phil triumphantly. "Saves me buying one." He added under his breath, dodging an attack from Dan as he tried to regain possession of the chocolate chip cake.

* * *

Three hours later they were in line for the Manchester eye and Phil was trying his best not to jump up and down while squealing loudly.  
They reached the front of the line and paid for two people before literally leaping into the cart that had just moved into the boarding area.  
"Phil, calm down!" Dan laughed, mocking embarrassment as Phil jiggled about impatiently, waiting for the cart to start moving.  
"I can't, I'm too excited!" Replied Phil, practically bouncing onto Dan's lap. Dan laughed and pushed him off, but subconsciously kept his hand on Phil's shoulder.  
Phil noticed this but didn't say anything, enjoying the warmth of Dan's skin on his checked shirt.  
The cart began to rise and Phil looked out over Manchester, admiring it's beauty while taking sly glances at Dan every now and then, admiring his beauty and noticing that their fingers had somehow become entwined.  
_Flashback  
Brown hair, brown eyes.  
_Phil snapped back and inwardly scolded himself for blacking out on a day that he really should be paying attention.  
Dan was also doing the same, admiring Manchester from a birds-eye view and admiring Phil's eyes up close. They were so much more brighter and bluer in person.  
Phil's eyes wondered towards Dan again, not realising that the other boy's eyes had done the exact same. Their gazes met but they didn't break it.  
_Flashback  
2 seconds.  
1 second.  
"Oof!"_  
It hit Phil like a tonne of bricks. He remembered now, it was all too clear to him who his soul-mate was.  
"Phil?" Dan asked, uncertainty filling his voice.  
"Where were you when your numbers hit zero?"  
"What?"  
"Answer me." Phil's voice was harsh and raspy; Dan had never seen Phil like this and thought it best to answer.  
"In Manchester, why?"  
"Was it near here?"  
"Yes."  
"Did you bump into anyone throughout that time?" Phil's heart was thumping so hard he was afraid Dan might hear it.  
"Yeah, they person who looked like you. But it wasn't you beca-" Dan cut himself off, his eyes filling with realisation and horror. "Phil, I-" He couldn't carry on. A tear rolled down his cheek as he stared into Phil's eyes, also welling up.  
"I don't think either of us could even imagine that our soul-mate would be the other, I think we thought it was ridiculous." Phil said, noting that their hands were still linked.  
"Don't even try and think of a logical explanation for this Phil, that's my job. Let's just say we were stupid and blind." Dan said, hating the fact he had to admit that. Phil huffed but didn't press the matter and they sat in awkward silence for a few minutes.  
_Great, it wouldn't be so awkward if we didn't figure it out. We would have been great friends if this hadn't of happened. This is exactly what happened to everyone else. But I promised myself that I wouldn't be like this. But what am I to Phil, and what is he to me? Are we friends, best friends, soul-mates… Other things? Don't be stupid Dan, Phil doesn't think of you like that. You're both straight. Haha, no you're not, you're thinking about one of your friends like that. Oh shut up, we're soul-mates, I'm allowed to. A soul-mate doesn't mean you have to be gay for them. I'm not gay! Yes you are, don't deny it. I can deny it for as long as I want to. No you can't, think about it. You're currently telling yourself that you're not gay but yourself is saying that you are. Listen to the part that isn't filled with fear. I am not gay. Yes you are, I'm just telling you what you want. Now Phil looks like he's about to say something to you, this is your moment to decide what you are to each other. We're nothing more than friends! That's why you're holding his hand. He doesn't like me like that, that's why he didn't pull away. That means nothing. That's why he's holding your hand back. Oh just shut up. Shush, Phil is about to speak, this is your chance, possibly your only chance to decide whether or not you and him are a thing! We are and never will be a thing. Well just look at him and then decide Urgh, fine.  
_"Dan… Urm… Can I ask you somethi-"  
_What the fuck am I doing?! Seriously, I'm like a little love sick puppy! One look and I kiss him! Something is definitely wrong here. But it feels right. Now I sound like I'm in fucking High School Musical. Urm, Dan? WHAT?! Phil's kissing you back. What? . .Back. Oh my god he is as well! Yes, now stop talking to the bit of your head that was right and answer him.  
_"Huh?" Dan's eyes were unfocused. _  
Maybe he didn't mean to kiss me…  
_"Dan, what was that?" Dan snapped back to reality and stared at Phil with a goofy grin on his face.  
"Phil, I think I love you." Said Dan, still a little woozy and swaying slightly.  
"You look high as fuck! What have you been taking?!" Phil looked genuinely worried and Dan suddenly felt very sheepish. He pushed his weird, happy state away and composed himself before glancing back at Phil.  
"Sorry about that Phil…" His face was bright red which contrasted with his brown eyes and hair nicely, it made him look sort of Autumn-y.  
Phil's face dropped and he nodded slightly while turning to look back out at the city.  
"S'fine." Said Phil, still not looking at Dan. "Hey look, we're at the top." Dan looked and saw that they were indeed, at the very top. A thought came into his head.  
_No! That is the biggest cliché ever! It's worse than kissing in the rain! Seriously, way to fuzzy and romantic! Oh come on Dan, Phil would love it! He loves clichés, so why not give him one? Oh fine, just this once.  
_Dan pulled on Phil's hand, realising that his and Phil's fingers were still entwined tightly together. He turned and Dan could see that he had been crying. His eyes were red and blotchy, and there were many tear tracks running down his face, some still sporting tears. Dan took a deep breath.  
"Philip Lester, I know we have only met for a while but it feels like I have known you my entire life. You are my friend, no more than my friend, my best friend, my other half, my Fred to my George, my foot to my ball, my Doctor to my Rose, and mostly, my Phil to my Dan. You are my soul mate and I love you." Dan finished but didn't wait for a response from Phil before closing the gap between them. And this time absolutely no thoughts were running through his head while their lips fit together perfectly and they both felt something in their stomachs that they had never felt before. They eventually pulled away for air, much to Dan's protesting.  
"I love you too Daniel Howell." Phil replied, staring into Dan, his soul mates, face.

**Is it bad that I cried over my own Phanfic?  
I don't care if it is, I just want your opinion:')  
I want to say thank you too:  
GingerTips: Haha! I did do a shameless self-promotion post, you found my personal Tumblr… I would run and hide before it eats your pets… Yeah, it's actually quite amusing, out of all the posts on Tumblr, you found that one:') and you love this story?! Thank you! I really appreciate that!^.^  
Notweirdgifted- It did help the story! It gave me a whole new chapter to write!:D But this is the last chapter (unless there is character interviews and behind the scenes footage (I don't even know))  
AmazingChloeIsNotAPigeon- Yeah, this is my favourite story by far! And I do like your username! (It's my favourite one so far:D but shush, don't tell the others) And thanks:') Not very often I get that compliment:)  
Plus; your photo thing, I've seen it on Tumblr for an account or something… Idek, I'm sure loads of people have that photo, just thought I'd point it out though:L  
Sasaphrinascream- Aw, sorry to disappoint. I hope this chapter makes up for it though:)  
a-light-of-hope- You, my good person, are what we authors like to call… one of the super amazing people who like our stories (I hope you got my pun therexD Idek) Yes you were mentioned and again, another very long review that I enjoyed reading!^.^ You are special, Ron is amazing and I have updated! Your welcome^.^  
And I would also like to thank you, yes you, the person reading this right now with the amazing eyes and beautiful personality. Thank you for reading this story and actually giving me a reason to carry on writing, I hope to see you again soon in one of my other Phanfics or on Tumblr or in the Phandom mental hospital that will be open very soon considering the amount of people in the Phandom who are going crazy from the feels.  
So again, thank you for being… well… you.  
You are B.E.A.U.T.I.F.U.L.3  
ThatOneOverTheTopPhanGirl x**


End file.
